1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized watercrafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watercrafts are used around the world for various purposes including, transportation, fishing, recreation, and/or living spaces. Watercrafts can be motorized or non-motorized. Some watercrafts can be fitted with separate motor assemblies, for example, an outboard motor, to provide motorized propulsion capability to an otherwise non-motorized vessel. Other watercrafts can be constructed with one or more in-board motors. Also, some watercrafts, including sailboats, rowboats, kayaks, and canoes, may be used primarily without motors.